Reasons Why Club Penguin is Evil
Club Penguin is a stupid online game, created by someone, who later gave it to Disney, as a socializing website for children. Wy Wynaut, from age seven to thirteen visited the site frequently, but has quit and decided to create this page. Here are the reasons why Club Penguin is evil. #Memberships, also known as the mark of the beast. You cannot do anything at all without paying for a membership. You will only be allowed to wear clothes that you picked up for free during parties or special events, or that you paid your real money for. You cannot have furniture in your house, or igloos as they had, nor even have one that's different from the basic, small, single-window one. You can buy no more than two pets, or "puffles" as they called them, little balls of fucking fluff. The only puffles that are available to non-members are the blue and red ones. This really does seem to give the second-class citizen, racism and mark of the beast idea. #Unreasonable buying. Club Penguin, along with your real money, uses a simple money-system known as "coins". You get coins by playing mini games mainly. A shirt can cost over 300 coins, a poster 80. Seriously, what kind of an outrageous economy is this? The Arabs get oil for almost nothing, the Americans pay too much just to stay alive, a meal from McDonalds in the Czech Republic will cost hundreds, and Club Penguin, well, they buy T-shirts for 300 coins. I, myself, have always been pissed about this, but my mother would tell me that it could be translating into cents, but, looking back, no. They just have an unreasonable buying. #Babies. A common thing that would happen is users going into the pet shop, pretending to be baby penguins, sometimes trying to do cute things, beg to be adopted by someone who would add them to their friend-list and take them to their igloo. Some users would post things in roleplay, saying, "Is in box that says 'Please burn.'" Sometimes it would just say things like "burn", "burn now", "burn this mistake" or more politely, "please burn this mistake". It gets annoying. #Clearly not for kids. Usually, there are a lot of people who would go on the site, go rule 34 penguin mode and begin fucking. I've sometimes seen two penguins going at it in their homes, I've seen a female penguin get naked and presumably suck off another and not to mention things getting insanely sexual between another user and I. #Occasional hired work. This is not really a common thing, but sometimes users would dress themselves with fancy-ass clothing, stand around and ask for work as a butler or something. I once got one, he said I had to take what may have been his daughter also. I agreed, we all went to my igloo, and suddenly, he pretend gets in a car and supposedly drives off. I accused him of stealing my car. That fuck. #Bad in-game music. The minigames, areas you go, whatever, usually have bad, really bad, music in them. #This is more personal, but whenever I sent a question to the newspaper penguin, it never got answered. #The old generic Chinese sensei fuck is the only one on the site who has grey color. I wanted grey color.